


first snow

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [30]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>miavonmoonriot asked:<br/>Prompt: Sebastian and Blaine go outside for the first snow of the year, per Blaine's request. Eventually, they head back inside to warm each other up ;)<br/>(there is a better fic I wrote to a similar prompt called snow, you can read that here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/884553)</p>
            </blockquote>





	first snow

“This is ridiculous, I can’t feel my toes.”

Blaine huffs. “Stop being such a grump, a little snow never hurt anyone.”

“Tell that to the mammoths.” Sebastian grits through his teeth as a gust of bitter wind smacks into their bodies, carrying fresh, fluffy glittery snow with it.

They’re standing out in the yard just as the snow starts to fall. It’s two in the morning, fifteen degrees out, Sebastian can’t feel _any_ part of his body because he’s been yanked out of his warm house and his _warm_ bed with his heated blanket because his boyfriend has a sixth sense for snow.

“We do this every year.” Blaine says, like it’s some sort of explanation and sticks his tongue out to catch a snowflake on the tip.

Sebastian is far too cold to find that humorous or adorable. No, he downright _refuses. “_ Exactly, why do this if it’s the same thing. Every year. You know we can watch the snow fall from inside.”

The other frowns. “Something called tradition Sebastian.” He crosses his arms over his chest.

“Let’s come up with a different tradition. One that involves blankets, no frostbite. Maybe blowjobs.”

Blaine rolls his eyes, looking up at the sky. “So dramatic.”

After ten or fifteen minutes more Blaine caves and decides to put Sebastian out of his misery, following him back inside with a slight pout on his face that his boyfriend didn’t apparently enjoy being half frozen to death.

“It wasn’t _that_ bad.” Blaine watches Sebastian crawl back into bed, smiling as the taller reaches out and tugs him with one swift motion into the covers.

“What is it with you and snow?”

“One of my many charms.”

Sebastian presses a kiss to Blaine’s neck, shifting their bodies so that their legs interlock, his hand wandering to his side to sneak under his shirt.

“I can think of another.”

The shorter smirks, shaking his head as he inches closer, a small gasp catching in his throat as Sebastian rocks his hips forward. “You’re certainly not cold anymore.”

“How about we add this to the tradition?”

Blaine barely has time to react before Sebastian is rolling him onto his back, the other’s body settling on top of his own. The interaction between them is quick and efficient from practiced motions, Blaine moaning as Sebastian’s mouth finds his neck, his hand sneaking into his boxer briefs. His palm his cool against the skin of his cock, which twitches in interest as he starts to stroke him.

The sensation is dry and hot and he feels too confined in his clothes but Sebastian isn’t stopping for anything. He winds him up before he tugs both of their pants down, the taller hissing as Blaine has to arch his hips to sneak the fabric down past his ass.

He rocks them then, body on body, skin on skin, cocks mismatching one another but somehow getting all the friction they need. It’s incredibly too haphazard and desperate in a way that makes Blaine’s nerves feel fried.

But one circular thrust sends them both over the edge, nearly at the same time, Sebastian panting into his mouth as Blaine grabs onto his ass. They both lie there for a little, catching their breaths, stealing slow kisses as cum dries and itches at skin.

Now they need a shower and neither wants to get up.

“I suddenly really like the first snowfall of the year.” Sebastian comments suddenly, grinning.

He laughs, Sebastian soaking up the sound until he tries to cover it with his lips finding Blaine’s.


End file.
